Tales of Two Benders and the Avatar
by Boebliek
Summary: Oneshots of Korra's life with the two brothers, mostly Makorra.
1. Q&A

**Warning: Crazy, random stuff happening.**

* * *

He could have known this conversation would end badly on his behalf.

It started with: "Hey Mako, you're a guy, right?"

Mako frowned at her.

Korra gave him a sheepish grin and jumped next to him on the couch. "Kinda stating the obvious here, but I wanted to ask you something."

He knew he was going to regret this. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well..." Korra cleared her throat. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

_At that point Mako seriously considered if he should just choke himself with his scarf._

"It's just that I've talked to _Bolin_ about it..." she continued.

_DO it! Do it now. Just pull at the ends, hard and fast. Maybe she won't even notice._

"Mako?"

She waved a hand to get his attention.

"What exactly did Bolin tell you?" Mako grunted between his teeth.

"Not much, just that you've had...girlfriends..." She looked more interested in the ceiling and was avoiding any eye contact with him, which made Mako wonder what else Bolin told her.

"So if you already know the answer to the question, why are you asking me?"

"That's not _really_ the question..."

He sighed in annoyance. "Just spill it already."

Korra got a little closer to him before staring at him directly. "What's your _type_?"

"My type of what?"

She raised her eyebrows. _"You're kidding me, right?"_

"I don't understand the question."

She placed her hands on either side of his hips, making him fall back on the couch as she leaned over him.

"Are you a _breast_ or _ass_ man?"

"WHAT?"

"It's a simple question, Mako."

She was practically straddling him by now, her face a few inches away from his and breasts in full view. _There was that thought about killing himself again._

"K – Korra, please get off me," the firebender mumbled, a deep crimson blush staining his cheeks.

"Why? Is it getting you – aroused?"

"BOLIN! Help!"

"He's not here to save you now,_ mister Hat-Trick_..."

* * *

"Korra! What happened?" Bolin stared in chock at his older brother lying on the floor, taking long, deep breaths.

"Don't look at me. It was all going well until your brother had to choke himself."

Korra expected Bolin to be concerned, but instead he just showed understanding and a hint of amusement.

"Oh yeah, that's his emergency plan. I call it _Code Red,_" the earthbender chuckled. "You know, because of the scarf being red and all."

"I got it, so you wanna go get something to eat while he's at it?"

"Sure, I'm hungry."

* * *

**I'm really sorry, had to get this out of my system somehow :3**


	2. Cover Girl

**Thank you all for the support and reviews guy's, it means a lot to me and I hope you keep enjoying these _cracky_ stories ;D**

* * *

The three benders were just on their way to grab something to eat when a giant picture on the side of a building screamed for their attention.

"Is that -?" Korra asked astonished.

"Yeah," Bolin said, hardly believing it himself.

"Just kill me already," Mako buried his flushing face in the palm of his gloved hand.

Out of nowhere Korra and Bolin burst into laughter, tears appearing in the corner of their eyes.

"Be quiet, people are looking at us!" Mako hissed at them.

"You're on a FUCKING BUILBOARD!"

"KORRA!"

"Oh, Bro, I never knew - you wanted to - become a model," Bolin said in between laughter.

"I don't!"

"What's with the _sex-gaze_? Isn't it enough you're lying on a couch?"

"At least he has his clothes on," Bolin reassured her. "But that can also be because he's selling them."

"Really? I thought he was selling himself."

"Okay, cut it out!" Mako yelled, not caring who was listening. "It paid good money, and it was just a one time thing."

At that moment the benders noticed a group of giggly girls stop in the middle of he road to look at them.

One of them pointed and said something to the others who stared at Mako's picture on the billboard before staring back at him on the street.

"Wow, I guess you have some admirers there," Korra said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

And before they all knew it, the crowd of girls had surrounded them, filling Mako's head with countless of questions.

"Aren't you a Pro Bender?"

"Could I get your autograph?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mako gave them a small smile, the blush on his cheeks further extending to his neck.

"Tsss, can you believe that? They're acting as if he's some piece of meat." Korra had her hands on her hips and waited for Bolins response which never came.

"Bolin?"

She turned around to find the earthbender with some of Mako's fangirls on his arms. "Yes, I've learned Mako everything he knows, I'm very into fashion myself, you know..."

"Oh, Spirits," Korra groaned, before stomping over to Mako and grabbing him by the arm. "Enough flirting _Cover Girl_, we were going to dinner, remember?"

The giggling girls went silent until some in the back started to whisper and point towards Korra.

"Are you two a couple?" One girl with curly brown hair asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What? No, of course not," Korra said quickly poking her elbow in Mako's arm to confirm it. "Ah! No, we're not."

"You should be! You would be so cute together!" A rather small girl with a ponytail started to jump up and down on her pink shoes excitingly.

"Isn't she the Avatar?"

"They are also on the same Pro Bending team!"

"Two team mates, how romantic!"

Mako seemed completely uncomfortable with the whole situation, but as he glanced at Korra he was surprised to find her at ease and even looking a little smug.

"Don't you think she's beautiful?" One of the girls suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, Mako, don't you think I'm beautiful?" Korra asked him, bending over, her shimmering blue eyes looking for his.

It seemed that all of the girls were holding their breath, waiting for an answer and Mako sighed deeply before responding.

_"Y - yes."_

He didn't even notice when the girls cheered, he only had eyes for Korra and the way her lips curved upwards into a bright, sincere smile.

It made him recall the memory of those full, pink lips kissing him at the Pro Bending arena.

"We need to go, but it was nice meeting you all." Mako took Korra's hand and led her away from the crowd.

"Isn't he a Pro Bender as well?"

"Yes! That's Bolin!"

"Look at his gorgeous, green eyes!"

Mako and Korra turned around just in time to see Bolin disappear into the crowd of screaming girls.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Korra asked.

"I think he can take care of himself."

* * *

**Seriously, if Mako and Bolin became models (maybe drag Korra into it as well) they would become rich in no time! XD**


	3. Call of the Dead

**AU: Republic City is taken over by zombies. Yes, you read it right, zombies.**

**A smutty, zombie - Apocalypse oneshot with our LOK heroes.**

**Pairing: Makorra**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_ "It is only in love and murder that we still remain sincere." ~ Friedrich Dürrenmatt_

**Call of the Dead**

"I'll distract them, get Bolin out of here!"

"Korra -"

"Now!"

Without further hesitation Mako knelt down next to his younger brother and managed to lift his body over his own back.

"Mako?" Bolin's weak voice asked.

"It's going to be alright Bo, I've got you."

He glanced back at Korra, and his eyes widened when he noticed how quickly the zombies had surrounded them.

Korra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before unleashing a big fire blast, making most of the zombies stumble back.

But it was only a distraction.

Just as the fire went out, a new army of the undead had reached them and Korra had no choice but to follow Mako and _run_.

* * *

Korra closed the doors of the Sato Mansion behind them, Mako instantly at her side to barricade it.

They both turned all of the locks, feeling the zombies throw their weight at the entrance.

Their hearts were still racing and they were panting, exchanging a well known look at one another.

At least for now, they were safe.

"Are you okay?" Asami appeared at the stairs, still holding a gun in her hands, just like they had left her.

"They have taken the Park and the Central Station," Mako said, running a hand through his hair.

"There was no one left."

Asami walked over to a map attached to the wall, "You think they fled to Airtemple Island?"

"Possibly."

Bolin whimpered softly and a bright light appeared from his body as Korra leaned over him, examining his wounds.

"I'm not able to heal the internal damage, he needs medicine and a capable healer," Korra said.

"You _are_ a capable healer."

"I'm too weak to do this, too pumped on adrenaline, Mako!" She stood up, facing him. "You want me to make it worse?"

"No, of course not, there's just no other way."

"I'll take him to Airbender Island," Asami came in between the two benders. "There's just enough space on my moped for two and I'm the best driver in the city, I can -"

"No! It's too dangerous." Mako interrupted her to no one's surprise.

"Listen to her," Korra placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If we leave him here, Bolin's not going to make it."

From the confident look in Asami's eyes to the way Bolin clutched his side, it made him all realize that there was no other choice.

"Fine."

Korra nodded once and ran over to Bolin, helping him up on the moped in the corner of the giant hall.

Mako wanted to follow her but he was stopped when Asami took his hand in her own. "As soon as we're there and I know for sure that Bolin's going to be alright, I'll come back so you'll know."

Mako squeezed her hand, and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

The zombies had already left when they opened the doors and watched Bolin and Asami ride out into the city, but they knew it wouldn't be long until the undead would hunt them down.

* * *

"Luckily the dining room is still accessible." Korra switched on the lights witch, but nothing happened. Not that she would've expected otherwise. The only light came from the cracks in between the woods that barricaded the windows.

"So, what do we do now? Just sit and wait?" Mako asked, sitting down onto the long dining table.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Korra started opening cabinets, searching for food since the kitchen was completely shut down and off limits.

She found a silver jar, and examined it's content. "I found butter-nut-pecan cookies, want some?"

"No, thanks."

Korra walked over to him with the jar in her hand. "Starving yourself isn't going to do us much good, so just eat your cookie like a big boy."

Mako raised an eyebrow at her, but nonetheless reached for the jar in her hand. "So, do you think

Asami will make it?"

"Well, she did say she would, and let's be honest," She sat down on the floor, opposite from him.

"Out of all of us, she is the most trustworthy."

Korra smirked, Mako chuckled before taking a bite out of his cookie.

* * *

Hours had passed, the light was slowly leaving the dining room and soon it would be bathing in darkness.

Korra had managed to find some candles stashed away in one of the many cabinets and was just lighting the last one on when a dark figure walked past her once again.

"Would you stand still for a moment, you're making me nervous."

"Dammit, Korra!" Mako kicked a chair over, the sound seeming loud in the dark, lifeless room.

"She should've been back by now."

"There's nothing we can do."

"What if they didn't make it? What if _they_ got them? What if Bolin is -"

"Stop it!" Korra walked up to him and grabbed his arm roughly, trying to ignore the blood stains on his coat. "There's nothing you can do right now."

She dragged him over to the dining table and pushed him to sit back onto it.

"You don't understand. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to him. He's my little brother, he's all I have left."

He looked up at her as if he was waiting for her to say _'What about me?'_, but she didn't. She knew the four of them were all important to each other, aside from whoever had survived and fled to

Airtemple Island they were the only once left.

In that instant Korra realized that Mako wasn't only scared of losing his brother, he was also afraid of losing Asami and Korra and probably also die himself. They were all getting more frightened with every passing minute.

She reached for his cheek, turning his head to face her. His eyes sadder than she had ever seen them, as if his reason for living had been taken away.

Her fingers ghosted over his cheek, down to his chin, letting her thumb rest on his lower lip. She noticed there was a cut and she stroke her thumb over the small wound.

"_Korra..."_

He placed his gloved hand on the back of her head, their faces slowly coming closer. Her pink tongue darted out to moist her lips, his eyes drawn to the action before he kissed her.

She made quick work of untying her ponytails so his fingers could graze her soft hair and deepen the kiss.

He could taste the faint flavor of the butter-nut-pecan cookies on her tongue and he groaned low in his throat when she dug her nails into the skin of his neck.

His hand trailed down her slim, muscled back and he grasped her ass, pressing her more against his hardness.

She moaned his name in such a breathless voice that he instantly got addicted to it and wanted to hear her say it again and again.

Their bloody, torn clothes were thrown onto the floor. They've had experience. This wasn't the first time they had been together, but it may be the last.

He dragged his wet tongue over her naked, right breast, his teeth lightly scraping over the swollen nipple.

She threw her head back, her lips parting in a delicious cry that made him shiver. Her own feminine, dark hand slipped between their body's to take him in her hand, stroking him in long, dull motions.

His groan was muffled by her breast, his hand coming up to squeeze the other full mound.

"_Please, make me forget."_

He could only comply, turning her around and bending her body easily over the table. He took a moment to admire her naked back, the way her beautiful, dark skin was illuminated by the candle lights.

Then he positioned himself behind her, his heaving chest pressed against her back as he entered her.

She looked at him over her shoulder, her big, blue eyes heavy with arousal.

He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue lovingly caressing his as he gently pulled out of her almost entirely before pushing back in.

She whimpered and he took the opportunity to release her mouth and indulge himself with her soft cries of pleasure, as he nibbled on her earlobe.

He trailed kisses down her delicate neck and sore back, thrusting in and out of her scorching heat.

She had tried to speed things up, her hips radically following his every move until he had to slow her down again, wanting to savor the exquisite feeling of being this intimate with her as long as he could.

"_That's good," _he moaned huskily when they found a matching rhythm.

Once again his hand found her breast while his other hand trailed down in between her legs.

"_Mako!" _

* * *

Somehow they had ended up on the floor of the dining room, entangled and sweaty.

They finally fell asleep.

Until the first sun light peaked through the cracks in the windows.

Korra was the first to wake up, noticing the exhausted, sleeping firebender next to her, his hair tousled and his chest rising with the steady breaths he took.

She looked down to find that he had used his coat to cover them up as much as possible.

She also noticed his arm was holding her securely against him, as if he was afraid someone might take her away from him in the middle of the night.

She tried to move but the grip only tightened and she couldn't help the silly grin that had formed on her face.

Korra wanted to stay with him like this, at least for a couple more minutes, until they would have to deal with the reality of their situation once again.

Just when she had closed her eyes, a sound from outside drew her attention. The sound seemed to become louder and more close by.

She sat up, patting Mako on the shoulder. "Mako, wake up."

"Hmm?" He watched her gather her clothes from the floor and dressing herself in a haste.

"Get dressed, that's a moped I'm hearing!"

"A - moped?" His eyes widened in realization before he as well jumped up and looked for his scattered clothes. "Asami's back! They made it."

"That's right." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before running out the door, and he followed her every footstep, like he always would.

Maybe there was still hope after all.

* * *

**I'm playing too much zombie maps on Call of Duty, I'm not even sorry, this was too much fun to write**


End file.
